


Say, boy, let's not talk too much

by holdinglouie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Camboy Harry, Daddy Kink, Gay Sex, Harrys vegan, M/M, Multi, Older Louis, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Louis, Top Louis, crossdresser harry, louis tops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10100015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdinglouie/pseuds/holdinglouie
Summary: Louis is the first openly gay producer in US. He's openly looking for a partner, what happens when he meets 23 year old Harry? Do they fall in love, or will Harry's job stop them from falling in love?





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes to a club and meets somebody.

I sighed softly. I was laying on my bed, my blue sheets was a soft to the touch. My phone buzzed next to me; guessing it was my friend Liam. I picked my phone up, shocked to see that somebody swiped right on me. Opening up Tinder, I see that it’s this man named Frank Brown. He was 35, single with two kids, and a crazy ass baby momma. I quickly deleted the chat and exited out of the app. I tossed my phone next to me, and groaned. Liam was suppose to text me the details for tonight, but it was already almost 7.  
Getting up I walked into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was curly and long, almost down to my collar bones. My long legs bonely, I clearly haven’t been eating right since I finished school. Or maybe it’s because I recently became vegan. My once peircing green eyes, dull and tired. My eyes roam over my butterfly tattoo on my stomach, it looks faded. You can see my ribs too. Man I need to eat more, I think to myself. Walking out of the bathroom, I picked my phone up and walked to the kitchen. My stomach growls loudly at me. “Shhh, I’m gonna make some bean burgers.” I tell it.  
Opening the freezer, I pull out a bag of pre-made patties made by me. I place them in a pan on the stove, turning them on high. Letting them cook, and place them on buns, with some avocado spread. Sitting down, I take a bite of my burger. Moaning at the taste and the texture on my tongue. My phone dings next to me, I pick it up, seeing that it was Liam “Hey, I know it’s like already almost 8 u still coming w/ us??”  
“Li u knw me. I don’t leave the house after i get ready.” I texted back.  
“But H plssssss come out w/ us. Have good feeling bout tonite”  
“Fine li Ill go, what time??”  
“I’ll be there at 9”  
I get up, leaving my half eaten burger on the plate, and walk to my bedroom. I throw my hair up into a bun, and go to my closet. Open it up, and pick out a dark red dress. It comes right under my ass, and it’s the perfect clubbing dress. I take off my shorts and slip the dress on. Walking to my to my vanity, I sit down, and start to do my makeup. It’s not much, just some eyeliner, and lipstick.  
After my makeup is done I do my hair up into space buns. Checking my phone I see that it’s 8:45. Liam is going be here soon. I open my phone up and get on Instagram, liking a couple of pictures here and there. I stop and look at a picture of Louis Tomlinson. He is so hot. And the first openly gay producer. So I pretty much have had a crush on him since I was like 15. I’m 21 now, so like six years. I sighed softly, and commented under his picture ‘Looking good, Louis.”  
Hearing a knock on my door, and a loud “Swear to god Harold if you don’t open up!” from Liam, I got up and walked to the door. Opening it up to see Liam in sweatpants and a tang top. I clock my hip and look at him. “Why aren’t you rea-”  
“All I have to do is change my pants. You look good, by the way. “ He said as he walked in and kissed my cheek.  
I groaned and shut the door. “Thank you, Li. Now hurry up before I kick you out.”  
He nodded and walked into the bathroom. I kick my flats out of the way and put on my Louboutin’s. Liam walks out of the bathroom and flashes me a smile. “Okay, ready? The uber will be here soon.”  
“Okay, so does my ass look okay in this?” I ask.  
He nods and slaps it, “H, you’re going to have the best ass in that place.”  
“Aw, Li. Thank you!” I say as we walk down the stairs.  
We never take the elevator. Always the stair, if we can. We reach the first floor, and go outside. I pull my bag closer to me, and push myself closer to Liam. i don’t live in the nicest area so I have gotten jumped here before, I tend not to go out without somebody else. Liam wrapped his arm around me, and flashed a small smile. I pulled my phone out, and opens up snapchat. Scanning my face, I chose the dog filter, and took a picture. I caption it with “Club tonighttt!!”  
The Uber came, and we got in. “Hello, Uber for Liam Payne?”  
“Uh yeah. I’m Liam.”  
The man smiled and said that we was welcomed to anything. He had candy, smart water, soda. It was amazing. I reached over Liam and got a smart water. I didn’t plan on getting drunk tonight. I take a sip of my water, and smile. Tonight is gonna be fun. I fully intend to go home with somebody, and have hot, amazing sex with somebody. We stop in front of the club, and Liam and I get out, walk up to the Bouncer.  
“Liam Payne and Harry Styles, sir.” He said.  
“IDs please.”  
We both pull out our IDs and show him, and he X’s our hand and lets us in. Liam walked to the bar, as I pushed my way to the middle of the dance floor. Swaying my hips to the beat. I throw my hands up the hair, and somebody comes up behind me and wraps their arms around my waste. Whispering in my ear, with a soft Donny accent “You look hot in this dress, baby.”  
I turn my head to see a older man, who looked to be about 35. I nod and smiled up at him. I wrapped my arms around his head, his hand rubbing my chest up and then he turned me around. That's when I get a good look at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all like this, it was really fun to write. Kuduos and comment!!   
> Paxx. Xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry this took so long! I had so much fun writing it! I hope you enjoy!   
> ~Paxx

It was Louis Tomlinson. Oh my god. I’m screaming on the inside. “What darling?” He asked. 

“You’re Louis Tomlinson” I gasp out. 

“Yeah, is that okay, baby?” 

I nod and bite onto my bottom lip. He took my hand, and lead me to the bar. I see that Liam was still here, but he was talking to some blonde. I smiled at Louis and told him I’ll be right back. Walking to Liam, I place my hand on his shoulder, and flicked his cheek. “Ow, what the hell?” He said, then looked up at me “What do you want, H?” 

I point over to Louis and squeal softly. “It’s fucking Louis Tomlinson, and he was dancing with me, Li!” Liam looked at me, like I was crazy. Just to prove my point, I called over  Louis. 

“Louis, this is Liam. Liam, Louis” I say, smirking softly. Louis handed me a drink, and smiled. I wave bye to Liam, telling him not to wake the older couple that lives next to him, when he gets home. Louis pulls me away, going back into the sea of people dancing. 

**

It was about 1am, and I drag Louis away from the dance floor, to a table and sat down. I yawned softly, and looked over at Louis. “You know, I fully intended to go home with somebody tonight.” I said slyly. I hoped he would take me home with him. 

Louis looks over at me. His eyes narrow, a smirk forming on his lips. I pick my drink up, and take a sip, not looking at him. “Finish your drink, love. I’ll take you home with me.” 

I glance over at him, trying to see if he was just fucking with me. But he was staring at me fondly. A dark blush covers my cheeks, as I finish my drink. “Okay, Louis. Take me home.” I say.

Standing up, we walk out of the club. Louis pulls me close, his arm is wrapped around my hips. I’m pulled close to him. “Wheres my fooking car, Oli?!!?” He screams into his phone. 

****

The car ride to Louis house was short and quite. Louis and I sat in the backseat, cuddled up together. When we arrived, I gawk at his house. It was huge. There are four Lamborghini’s sitting in his driveway. Louis nudged me with his elbow. “Penny for your thoughts?” he says

“Just looking, your house is huge.”I say, still in awe. 

He nodded and started to walk to the house. I followed d behind him by a couple of feet. This can not be real, I think. How is this real. I looked up just in time, if I hadn’t, I would have  bumped into Louis and fell. Louis gave me a small smile before opening his door, letting me in first. 

I gave him a nod, and a small smile. His living room was prettier than what I imagined. It had white painted walls with a black strip  “So did you bring me back to fuck?” I ask.

Louis looked at me and shook his head. “No, baby.”  
“Okay then, why did you bring me to you-” I was interrupted by a pair of lips on mine. They was soft and tasted like coconuts. Louis held my cheek in his hand, and  I could feel his other hand tingling down my back, grabbing my waist tightly. Our lips moved like we were made for each other. One of my hands moved to his neck, and gripped it tightly. Louis pulled away, and was panting softly. I look up at him, and bite my lower lip. All I could say was “Wow.”  
Louis looks down at me and nods. Somehow I think that we just agreed that was the best kiss one of his has ever had. Louis lets go of  my waist and says “Let's go up to my room, love.”

Nodding, he leads me up a marble staircase. My phone dinged and I stop like three steps from the top. It was Liam asking me if I left. I chewed on the inside of my cheek, thinking about what I was going to say. I texted back saying that I left and was at fucking Louis Tomlinson’s house. I look up, having a odd feeling I was being watched. Which I was correct. Louis was staring at me funny. 

“What?” I ask “I can’t walk and text at the same time.”

“You had said ‘I’m at Louis Fucking Tomlinson’s house.” He said. 

“Oopies?”  I can’t believe that I said that. Out loud in front of Louis. 

Louis chuckled and started to walk down the hallway. I followed behind, taking my time with the steps. Walking into the bedroom, and kick off my heels. I fall onto the bed. Louis chuckled and sat down next to me, running his fingers through my hair. My eyes left heavy; they fluttered shut, the last thing I remember is thinking about how much I love my hair being played with. 

It felt like I was asleep for hours but in reality it was about ten minutes. “Haz, wake up darling, don’t you wanna get out of those clothes?” Louis asked me. 

I nodded and grumbled. “Leave me alone.” I mumbled into the bed. Louis handed me a button up shirt with Tomlinson’91 written above the boob pocket. Taking it, I get up and walk into the bathroom. I reach behind me to unzip my dress and groan. “Louis, I need help.” I whine. 

“With what?” He ask then sees my zipper. “Oh darling.” He chuckles and comes up behind me and unzips my dress. 

I blush softly, knowing that he is seeing the top of my panties. Louis gives a kiss on the cheek, before exiting the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. I let the dress drop before putting on his shirt. A smell hit me, and I am guessing it’s  something by  Ralph Lauren. Walking out of the bathroom, I stand there, blushing darkly. Louis eyes got dark, and he patted the bed next to him. Sitting on the bed, I yawned softly. 

I take my long curls and throw them up into a bun. “You look good in my shirt, baby doll.”  He says. 

“Thank you, it smells like you.” I say. 

He pulls me into his side, and covers me with the blanket. His head is on a pillow while mine is on his chest. I snuggle into him, and sigh. Closing my eyes, I hear soft snoring from Louis.He is so cute, I think to myself. My head lays in the crook of his neck, I place a small kiss to it as I drift off to sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

I wake with somebody on my chest. At first, I’m very confused at the fact I am up this early, and that I took somebody home with me. Then I see a bun. Did I take a girl home with me? Moving them over, I see that they are clearly a boy. That’s when I remember, I took Harry home with me last night. His mouth was open a bit, letting, little snores out. Pressing a kiss to his cheek, I get up and walk downstairs. I was just in my boxers, as I made my way into the kitchen.   
I fixed me a cup of Yorkshire tea and leaned against the counter. After ten-ish minutes, I hear soft footsteps leading into the kitchen. Harry wrapped his arms around me and laid his head on my back. “Morning, Lou.” He said, his voice was deep and raspy. I shivered at the sound of it.   
“Morning, doll.” I said, taking a sip of my tea “How’d you sleep?”  
I could feel his smile on my back “God, Louis. The best sleep I’ve ever had.”   
He looks so good in my shirt, it was long on him. It came down to about his mid-thigh. But it fit him in all the right spots; it clung to his curves and hips perfectly. I pull him close, one of my hands on his waist. My lips pressed against his. They were soft and very plumped. His hands made their way up to my neck, gripping it tightly. His tongue licked my bottom lip, opening my mouth. Our tongue seemed to dance together, but it seemed like more of a fight for dominants. Harry pulls away, his chest was rising and falling heavy. His face was red with blush, I bet mine probably looked the same.   
Harry bite down on his bottom lip, as he glanced away. I sighed softly and rubbed his hip bone with my thumb. “Love, look at me,” I say, nudging his jaw with two of my fingers. He lifted his head and looked at me. His cheeks were a dark red. “God he’s so cute,” I think. Harry bit his lip, before chuckling. “Lou, I’m hungryyyyy,” he whined.   
I thought for a moment. “Well it’s Sunday, so my chef has the day off. We can go out?” He nodded, but then pouted.   
“But I’m vegan tho.”   
“That’s fine, I know lots of vegan places to eat at.”   
He nods and smiled softly. I grab his arm and lead him to my room. He sits on my bed as I walk into my closet. Pulling out a shirt for me, and joggers for the both of us, I walk out tossing the smaller of the two joggers at Harry. He laid back and put them on. “I’m lazy, don’t judge me.” He said quietly. Even the smallest pair of joggers looked like they was at least three times to big on him.   
I shake my head frowning softly, walking over to him I pull the drawstrings tightly to his body. “Babydoll, you’re so small. Why?” I asked.   
As I tie them, he sighs and smiles sadly. “I honestly haven’t been eating right, and or it’s just because I have lost 50 pounds after becoming vegan.” He mumbled, not quite looking at me, or the floor.   
I pull him closer and wrap arms around him. He lays his head on my collarbone and wraps his arms around my waist. We stay like that for a couple minutes before Harry’s stomach growls loudly. I chuckle and pull away. “Well okay, Mr. Hungry.”   
Putting on my clothes, I toss a pair of light pink Toms at Harry. Slipping on black vans, we begin to walk downstairs. Getting into the car, we begin to drive to Wayward Vegan Cafe. Harry’s eyes are closed and head is up against the window, he looks peaceful. Turning the volume up on the radio to about 9, I relax in my seat, listening to the morning news.   
We pull in about ten minutes later. Getting out of the car I grab Harry’s hand and intertwined our fingers. He looked at our hands and smiled. It seemed like he really liked me. Walking into the cafe, a young man who looks to be around 18, jaw dropped when he saw us. I could tell you he was a fan of mine. “Ohmygoshyou’reLouisfuckingTomlinson.” He rushed out in a breath.   
I nodded and smiled. Harry was standing behind me, I squeezed his hand softly, as the boy looked at us with a disgusting look. “You’re a nobody, who’ll Louis will never love! Nobody wants a fucking slut like you! Louis deserves somebody like me! Not a two-time gold digging whore!” He screamed at Harry.   
As soon as he finished his little hateful rant, Harry ran out of the building. I stayed behind, looking at the boy. “You know what? Harry is single handedly the sweetest person I have ever known. So you’re wrong. I could never love a person like you, who puts people down just because they’re jealous. People like you don’t deserve love.” I stomp out the door and run to my car.   
“Harry, love, it's okay, shh, it's okay baby.” I saw as I wiped the tears off of his face. “Don't cry, love. It doesn't look good on you.”  
Harry sniffled and rubbed his eyes. “I’m okay, Lou. Just it’s true.” He whispered.   
I frown my eyes at him and shake my head. “No, no it’s not. You’re nothing of what he said.”   
“You don’t know me, Louis!” He screamed at me, I could tell that this was something that I couldn’t fight.  
I sighed in defeat, and sit back in my seat. I stare at the steering wheel. “Just take me home, Louis.” He mumbled.   
I nodded and started the car. Harry mumbled his address to me and I put it into the GPS. We head out of the parking lot, the radio turned down low, but it was still been able to be heard. Getting on the freeway, we head to the east side of town. In total it took us about twenty-five minutes before we pulled up to Harry’s apartment. Looking over at him, I saw that he was staring out the window. “Harry, we’re in front of your apartment,” I say softly.   
Harry nodded and sighed. “I know.”   
He unbuckled his seatbelt and looked over at me before opening his door. He leaned over, pressing his lips to my cheek, before getting out of the car quickly and running into his building. “Why’d this always happen to me?” I scream.   
***  
Smoke all around me. The medium sized room was cloudy with smoke. Zayn sat next to me, as we passed the joint back and forth. I lay back, my head laying on the back of the couch. Groaning, I shake my head. “Bro, I just don’t know what to do.”  
Zayn looked over at me and shook his head. “That’s why I’m here. Isn’t it?”   
Nodding, I look at my phone. It was blowing up. Tweet after tweet, texts from family. Groaning, I chuck my phone at the wall. Sinking into the couch, I cover my face with my hands. I knew that it would be like this but not so hard. Everybody always goes after my love life. I bet by tomorrow there’ll be a million articles about today at the café.   
Zayn got up and looked down at me. “Man, it was nice to see you, but I got to start heading home. You know how the dog gets.”   
Getting up, I nod. “Yeah, I understand. I’ll walk you out.” I say, opening the door, and walking downstairs.  
As we reach the front door, Zayn pulls me into a bro hug. Patting his back, we pull away, and he leaves. “Drive safe, dude.” I yell at him.   
****  
Coldplay played throughout house, my hips shaking from side to side. This is what happens in the morning. I love listening to music I have produced. From Coldplay to Ariana Grande to the fucking Stevie Wonder. I’ve did it all. People call me the best of the best sometimes; and I’m okay with that.   
Shaking my hips to the beat of Green Light by Lorde. “But I hear sounds in my mind. Brand new sounds in my mind. But honey I'll be see-” I sing, before getting interrupted by my phone ringing. Groaning because who is calling me at 8 am? Picking up my phone, I answer “Why are you fooking calling my before 10?”  
“Shut up, Louis. Have you been online yet today?”   
“No, I haven’t. Why?”  
“BECAUSE LOUIS, THERE’S A TMZ ARTICLE ABOUT WHAT HAPPEN YESTERDAY,” Oli screamed at me.   
I sighed and shook my head. “Okay, Oli. Don’t scream at me. Calm down.”   
“Lewis, you don’t understand. TMZ said that you got into a fight with an 18-year-old. Louis you’re fucking 33 and YOU FUCKING FOUGHT AN 18-YEAR-OLD BOY.”  
“OLI I’VE DID NOTHING OF THE SORTS. HE FUCKING CALLED MY FRIEND A TWO-TIME GOLD DIGGING WHORE. SO YES I TOLD HIM OFF. WHO CARES ANYWAY. IT’S WHAT? MY SECOND BAD ARTICLE, IT’S NOT GONNA MAKE OR BREAK ME. So I love you, and see you in a couple days,” I say before hanging up, setting my phone on the counter.   
Sighing, I hope up on the counter and put on Fairly Local by Twenty-One Pilots, my head bobbed to the beat. My phone dinged with a new text message. It was a new number because I hadn’t set a ringtone to it. Picking my phone up, I see that it’s a 206 area code. “Hey, it’s Harry.” It read. I was confused. How did Harry get my number? Was he still mad at me?   
“How’d you get my number?” I texted back. Putting my phone in my pocket, the kettle screamed. Hopping off the counter, I walked to my stove. My green mug already had a Yorkshire tea bag in it, pouring in the boiling hot water, I dunk the bag a couple of times to make it tea. “Uh, you gave it to me the other night.” I read.   
“When we was at the club?” I text back. Putting milk and a couple teaspoons of sugar, I take a small drink and moan softly. Walking upstairs to my room, I sit my tea glass down on my dresser. Pulling out a pair of nice jeans and a button up top. I had to go into the studio today because I had Andy Black coming in today for a meeting. Taking a sip of my tea, I sip on a pair of boots and walk out of my room.


	4. NOT AN UPDATE!

Sorry you guys! I know that you have been waiting for a new chapter for a while now, but I'm working on it! I've been really depressed and has had writers block, but just keep an look out! A new longer chapter will be posted soon!   
I love you guys.   
Paxx, xx


End file.
